Anti-Gaz Story Ideas
by Zim'sMostLoyalServant
Summary: Story ideas up for adoption.
1. Story ideas

**A/N: Once upon a time, I had posted on this site a collection of prompts for stories wherein bad, or outright karmic, things happen to Gaz. However, it was eventually taken down for apparently violating site rules – presumably, the fact that it wasn't a story, but just lists of titles and a few brief words (though no one ever told me the exact reasoning). And, while frustrated at my attempts at cultivating this particular sub-genre, I was willing to accept it, moving my prompts to a forum (which, sadly, I don't think anyone's been reading).**

 **Then, I recently found a writer called Luna Bass, who among their portfolio includes a collection of story ideas for both Jackie Chan Adventures and Harry Potter. And I thought, why is that okay? Is it because the story ideas are fleshed out, rather than brief, few word descriptions? Well, let's try it that way – if this gets taken down again, at least I'll have gotten a few more ideas out there. So, read on, and if you see anything you like, by all means take it (and if you can come up with your own titles, go ahead; mine are mostly placeholders).**

 **Disclaimer for the sake of formality: Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. I only own these story ideas, but freely waive those rights to whoever's interested.**

XXX

 **The Costume**

We all know this trope. Someone gets a costume on Halloween, and because of a curse, or an angry spirit, or some cosmic event, or something like that, they become what they've dressed up as. Now, let's apply that to Gaz. Does she get turned into something girly? Or something that makes her as ugly on the outside as the inside? Or perhaps something else?

 **Gaz Goes Au Naturale**

Everyone see that Fairly Oddparents episode "Crime Wave"? Well, this is the same set up – for some reason, up to the writer, Gaz gets teleported someplace, but her clothes aren't (again, reasons are up to you). Now, can she get back home without suffering the ultimate humiliation?

 **Riches To Rags**

A Medieval AU story. Gaz is a cruel and petty member of the nobility, who enjoys tormenting peasants… until she becomes one. How she does so is up to you: Is she stripped of her position due to breaking some law? Does an offended witch curse her? Does one of those "live as a commoner for a day" plots go horribly wrong? Or is it something else altogether? Your choice.

 **Justice From Beyond**

Iggins inexplicably survived the events of "Game Slave 2" only because of executive meddling from Nickelodeon. But let's take a more realistic look – what if he actually did die? And what if his pissed off ghost started haunting Gaz as revenge for what she did to him?

 **Error**

You know what would be one of the most perfect karmic fates for Gaz? If those security dolls she torments Dib with, the ones she went out of her way to program to _eat human flesh_ , were to turn on her.

 **The Show Must Go On**

Gaz accidentally kills a clown while at the circus. This being the Invader Zim world, the circus is of course magical, and as a consequence of her actions, this dour Goth is now forced to become the replacement clown.

 **Gaz Membrane, This Will Be YOUR Life**

Gaz has a pretty decent life, all things considered. But she doesn't look like she appreciates it all that much. But will she learn to appreciate it more when a bullied nerd with access to real magic switches lives with her?

 **Revenge of the Baby-Sat**

A teenage Gaz, told by her father to get a job as a lesson in responsibility, becomes a babysitter. And in keeping with her nature, she soon reaches Vicky-like levels of cruelty, and easily gets away with it. But what happens when her charges decide to take matters into their own hands and get even?

XXX

 **Here you go. More to come, assuming this doesn't get taken down.**


	2. More Story Ideas

**A/N: Here we are, two months later, and this list of story ideas is still up. Here's hoping this continues, but in the meantime, here's some more ideas for stories where bad things happen to Gaz.**

XXX

 **Where Is Everybody?**

Based on the Twilight Zone episode of the same name. Gaz wakes up one day to find that seemingly everyone else in the world has disappeared. While she's too apathetic to care at first, all humans instinctively hate to be isolated. So how long until she cracks?

 **Gaz vs. The Inquisition**

An accident with an experiment of Professor Membrane's (or Zim's, if that suits you better) sends Gaz back in time to medieval times. Due to her outfit, and more importantly her attitude, she is declared possessed and arrested by the Inquisition. Can she escape, or will she be broken by people even crueler than herself?

 **The Devil And Gaz Membrane**

When Bloaty's is shut down, Gaz is so desperate for more of their pizza that she's willing to sell her soul for it. She's confident that she can weasel her way out of the consequences, but can she? That's up to you.

 **The Perfect Town Of Doom**

Professor Membrane forces his kids to go along with him on a road trip for some bonding time. Along the way, they find a seemingly idyllic, perfect little town. One where a bitter, antisocial Goth like Gaz sorely stands out. And one that happens to strive very hard for its perfection, no matter who has to suffer for it.

 **Sleepwalker**

For some reason, Gaz starts sleepwalking. That's annoying enough as is for her. But the real problem only starts when she begins waking to find that she's sleepwalked her way into some very interesting (either embarrassing or dangerous, depending on your choice) situations along the way.

 **Job Interview With A Vampire**

An adult Gaz, unemployed due to her own apathy, answers a mysterious and shady job ad. Turns out, her potential employer is a vampire (and not the woeful sex symbol kind). Gaz is dark and powerful, but can she survive this encounter with a being far worse than herself?

 **The Pledge**

Starting college, Gaz encounters the mysterious sorority, Triple Omega. She has no intention of joining, that is until the snobby sorority sisters wound her pride by suggesting she wouldn't make it anyway. So, she signs up, just to spite them, only to find that the pledge hazing may be more than even she can handle.

 **Don't Go To Sleep**

Based on the _Goosebumps_ book of the same name. For some reason, Gaz finds herself jumping into alternate universes every time she falls asleep. As the universes become stranger and more dangerous, will she discover what's causing this? And even if she does, will she survive to find a way home?

XXX

 **More to come.**


	3. Yet More Story Ideas

**A/N: Been a while since I added to this list, and I'm a little disappointed that in all that time, no one's taken up any of these ideas for themselves. But, a part of me knew that was probably going to be the case; really, I'm just putting these up for the sake of having them out there.**

 **So, without further ado, here's another batch of story ideas.**

XXX

 **Dance Like You Are Doomed:** While taking a shortcut home, Dib and Gaz pass the ruins of an old dance academy. When Gaz dismisses both the ghost stories of the place, and dancing in general, she soon finds herself haunted by the ghost of the academy's headmistress, who is determined to teach her a lesson.

 **Future Shock:** After accidentally being cryo-frozen, Gaz awakes in a distant future. Will she be able to adjust to this new world, or will it be too much for even her to handle?

 **Gaz of the Wild:** Wild West AU. Gaz is the spoiled and cruel daughter of a railroad baron, who thinks herself untouchable due to her status. But when she offends the nature spirits of sacred native land, she soon finds out just what real power is.

 **Bad Moon Rising:** Gaz gets bitten and infected by a werewolf. And while she soon relishes in the power that comes with this transformation, all power comes with a cost. And before long, this curse will haunt her.

 **Island of Misfit Dooms:** Due to being caught up in Zim and Dib's usual shenanigans, Gaz finds herself stuck alone on a deserted island. Can she find the skills to survive until rescue arrives? More importantly, is the island as deserted as it seems?

 **Gaz Has It Maid:** In a desperate attempt to please the Tallest, Zim kidnaps Gaz, slaps a slave collar on her, and teleports her to the Massive. Reduced to the Tallest's maid slave, will she find a way to escape? Or will she spend the rest of her life following other people's orders for a change?

 **Bologna Girl:** After accidentally pricking herself on the Bologna DNA tack, Gaz finds herself being transformed. Will she be able to force Dib and Zim to make a cure in time, or is she doomed to spend the rest of her life as deli meat?

XXX

 **More to come.**


End file.
